Frío y Labios Rojos
by AnSaku
Summary: Draco y Hermione se preparan para establecer una nueva relación entre ellos pero aunque saben que sera dificil lograrlo, también estan convencidos de que si estan juntos las cosas no pueden salir tan mal. ONE SHOT.


**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.**

**ESTE ONE SHOT ES DEDICADO A CAMILA TORRES, MIEMBRO DE LA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK DE QUISQUILLOSO FANS, SI QUIEREN HACERSE ACREEDORES A UNO, CHEQUEN LA DINAMICA AL FINAL DE MI PERFIL EN ESTA PAGINA.**

**OJALA QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p>FRÍO Y LABIOS ROJOS.<p>

Dirigirse hasta ahí sería como darle un sí a esa proposición silenciosa que ya era más que obvia y no hacerlo era darle una negativa irrevocable, aunque ninguna de las dos era opción, una la permitiría aclararle lo que sentía y dejarle ver que por ningún motivo se dejaría manipular por él.

En el momento en que las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre ellos, ella debió haber establecido reglas y límites para que su nueva relación no los llevara mas allá, de esa manera no se habrían involucrado sentimentalmente. Pero la determinación había llegado muy tarde y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

A Hermione le parecía que el chico no había pensado nada bien las cosas, porque citarla en un lugar conocido y concurrido cuando medio Hogwarts estaría de visita no le parecía una buena idea, estarían a merced de todos los curiosos, para su suerte Harry y Ron estaban castigados, así no tendría que escabullirse de ellos para llegar a su encuentro con Malfoy.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que se reunieran, habían quedado de verse en Las Tres Escobas, pero por si las cosas no eran lo que parecían decidió esperarlo cerca de ahí, sin ser notada, así que entro a Honeydukes, donde podría ver perfectamente hacia la entrada del pub sin que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba esperando.

Mientras miraba hacia el exterior del establecimiento, fue imposible no recordar cómo era que había sucedido todo.

Sus múltiples enfrentamientos y discusiones habían sido los culpables, mientras se gritaban insultos más que hirientes la profesora McGonagall los escuchaba atónita.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, esto se terminará ahora mismo, no pienso seguir tolerándolo!- les gritó furiosa, aunque lo peor vino cuando, estando los tres encerrados en su despacho, les informó del desagradable castigo que había elegido para ellos.

Durante el resto del ciclo escolar deberían reunirse tres veces cada semana para hablar de ellos mismos con el otro, sobre lo que les pasaba día a día y al final de cada periodo entregarle a la profesora un informe detallado sobre lo que habían escuchado de su compañero.

Conforme las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, no pudieron evitar conocerse íntimamente, si desde el principio lo hubieran previsto otra cosa sería, pero ninguno pensó que eso pudiera llegar a sucederles.

Ahora, luego de seis meses se daban cita para hablar sobre ellos, no era una cita casual donde solo hablarían, los dos sabían que esa podría ser su primer cita oficial, como pareja, admitiendo ante todos lo que les estaba pasando, pero eso era algo que no podían hacer, ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy iba a andar por ahí, de la mano y besándose por todo el pueblo con Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia? Ese era el problema real, no estaba mal que dos jóvenes se enamorasen, estaba mal que fueran precisamente ellos, Malfoy y Granger, dos apellidos que no podían juntarse.

Mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacia atrás, el presente la alcanzó. El joven rubio se aproximó a la entrada del pub, observando nervioso su reloj y sosteniendo una hermosa rosa roja. Hermione supo entonces que todo era real, que él era sincero con ella y que planeaba dejar todo lo malo en el pasado.

La chica dejo su escondite y salió a la fresca brisa de otoño, dispuesta a ella también hacer las diferencias a un lado para darse la oportunidad de ser feliz en brazos de su jurado enemigo.

Cuando Draco la vio, una tímida sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, reflejando otra igual en la chica.

Al estar uno frente al otro, Malfoy ofreció la rosa a la muchacha, quien la recibió con gusto, ansiosa por deleitarse con el aroma de la flor, luego de agradecerla, se tomaron de la mano y juntos entraron al cálido interior del bar, donde, con todas las miradas sobre ellos buscaron una mesa algo apartada, una que les diera intimidad y que sin tener que decir nada, les aclarara a todo que ahora estaban juntos y que nadie podría hacer nada para que eso cambiara.

-Todos nos están mirando.- Comentó nerviosa.

-No me importa, no mientras sea contigo con quien este.- Respondió con seguridad y volviendo a tomar su mano.

-¿De verdad no te importa?

-¿Te importa a ti?- Le preguntó algo sorprendido.

-No en este momento, pero no va a ser fácil que los demás lo acepten, ¿No crees?

-Puede ser, pero allá ellos, somos nosotros lo que tenemos que aceptar lo que nos está pasando.

-Entonces ¿Para ti también es difícil todo esto?

-No tanto como creí que sería, pero los problemas reales vendrán cuando mi familia se entere, tu entiendes porque.

-Esa es la parte que me da miedo.- Susurró apenada.

-Lo afrontaremos en su momento, ahora quiero disfrutarte.- Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro.

-Bueno ya estamos de acuerdo en algo.- Ella también sonrió.

Luego de terminar su cerveza de mantequilla, decidieron dejar el lugar para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y darle mas material para cotillear a los curiosos.

Caminaban tomados de la mano, ambos apretaban al otro como si temieran que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Sí Hermione no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por las miradas de los otros alumnos, se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que Malfoy no le quitaba las mirada de en sima, la observada con ternura, como si contemplara la obra de arte más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, pero lo que más llama la atención del muchacho eran las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza de la muchacha y sus rojos y carnosos labios, si había algo que Draco deseaba con todo ímpetu en ese momento, era besarla y sellar así su nueva relación.

-¿Hermione?- La llamó nervioso.

-¿Sí?- Le respondió mientras volteaba su rostro hacía él.

La expresión llena de ternura con que la miraba hizo que se estremeciera, pero aún así no estaba preparada para que la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera hasta él con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mejilla. Al recargar su frente contra la de ella y liberar su aliento, con un suspiro, tan cerca de las labios de la castaña, la hizo estremecer y con ese acto reflejo de su cuerpo, la distancia entre sus bocas terminó de recorrerse. Al principio no se movieron, solo cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en la cercanía del otro, pero cuando ella rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, Draco comenzó a besarla con suavidad, con ternura, como si temiera dañarla, al moverse de manera brusca y disfrutando del exquisito sabor que la muchacha le regaló al corresponder a ese primer beso, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse o que hacer y aunque tenían miedo de defraudar al otro cuando se separaron para respirar, ambos estaban complacidos con lo que habían entregado y recibido.

Las miradas y los murmullos aumentaron.

Aunque sabían que los próximos meses serían difíciles, se sonrieron el uno al otro, porque sí se enfrentaban juntos a lo que les esperaba nada podía salir mal, no mientras el sentimiento que los unía existiera.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN.<strong>

**GRACIAS.**

**AnSaku :)**


End file.
